


When Liverpool F.C. go to Hogwarts

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dark Albus Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort is Harry's Grandfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When Sepp van den Berg and Harvey Elliott get their Hogwarts letters amidst their hectic football season, their entire team decides to go with them to Hogwarts and are thrown head first into another world where most of the squad are looked down on because they left the Wizarding world behind and others are non-magical...
Kudos: 9





	When Liverpool F.C. go to Hogwarts

"Sepp, did you get that transfer letter?" Sepp van den Berg was looking around the pitch as the boys were walking back into Melwood after training "I did, but I do not like the sound of the school" Harvey Elliott had to sympathise with his new teammate, Sepp had transferred from a boarding school in Holland to his boarding school in Scotland "it's not that bad, trust..." Harvey trailed off as he and Sepp looked like deer caught in headlights at Pepijn Lijnders, who was glaring at the duo "what'd we do, Pep?" Harvey asked, nervously hoping it wasn't about his boarding school letter "I believe you two have something to explain?" Pepijn was holding two parchment letters and nodded at the impressive Eagle owl "damn it, Dray. I thought I told you..." Harvey was mentally cursing his friend until he realised it was his Deputy headmistress' eagle owl "um...how to explain this..." Sepp looked as nervous as Harvey "it's simple, Pep, they've got magic like most of us" a Yorkshire voice called from the changing room.

"I take it the kiddies have their school letters" Jordan was in the doorway with his jeans and shoes on, but minus a shirt which he had in his hands "yeah, we did" Harvey looked at his football boots as Sepp looked anywhere but their Assistant coach "boys, does Jurgen know?" "I only just got my transfer letter from **Academie voor Magische Kunsten Zwolle** " Sepp said "yeah, I should've mentioned about the fact Fullham knew I went to Hogwarts. I didn't know if Kloppo would believe the two of us if we told him" Harvey protested, the owl affectionately nipped Pep's fingers delicately when he stroked the owl "I think you both need to tell him, but you are both going up to his office and explaining the whole matter to him" Pep said, his tone saying that was an order and not a suggestion "Millie, I need you to back the kids up" James Milner shrugged as he walked out pulling his LFC jacket on and zipping it up "yeah, yeah, I know. Then again, Neil knew how to handle Rhian and Woody's schooling while they were playing" Pep arched an eyebrow at Captain and Vice-Captain "I'll explain while Millie helps out with the kids. Sunderland did the same for me when I was their age" Jordan explained.

* * *

Both boys looked _terrified_ as they were marched up to Jurgen's office by James "hey, I'm more than sure he'll understand. Most of the team has magic, boys. Even some of the staff here in Melwood, Carol and Caroline do" that slightly calmed Sepp and Harvey down, but they were still afraid of what their manager was going to say about all this "Millie, I already know" James breathed a sigh of relief as he dragged the two boys in by their training shirts as both were going to leg it in fear "so, how're we getting them to and from Hogwarts for their games?" James asked, noticing both boys were a lot more calmer now "I can sort it with Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. I did for Caoimhin when he transferred from Dublin Academy" Harvey was surprised "wait, Caoimhin's like us?" Jurgen smiled and leaned back m the couch in his office "boys, more than 90% of the team have magic. Only Shaq, Dejan, Naby, Fabi and Ki-Jana are non-magical" Ki-Jana knew about Sepp's magic and was still his best friend regardless of him being a squib "well, I hope you boys won't mind that we will all be coming so you can keep up training at school" Harvey doubted that the non-magical Liverpool team players would be welcomed in Hogwarts. Although he claimed to support Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, Albus Dumbledore let some students from Dark families bully them into leaving the Magical world, Harry was planning to leave the moment she graduated and had actually kept up her non-magical schooling at the same time, she was studying for her A-Levels at the moment she was studying for NEWTS as well.

"Won't the Prem be suspicious on where we've gone for nine months, boss?" James asked, Sepp was too nervous to ask that question "no, I cleared it with them as the board of the League has some magicals on it" Jurgen explained "you two're going with Ox to get your things, trust me when we get to Hogwarts, I'm more than 100% sure Dumbledore's gonna be pissed he's back. According to him, Ox was worse that James Potter and his mates" James grinned, he had calmed down a lot more than when he was at school, but Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain was a prankster just like Trent Alexander-Arnold, those two were the Marauders of the Liverpool and England team. He'd had a bollocking down the phone from Southgate after the amount of mayhem the two pulled during the World Cup, James was half tempted to get Adam and fly over to Russia to kill the Right-Back and Midfielder "wasn't Ox the one who supposedly gave Peeves so many bad ideas for pranks?" Harvey asked "blame both Ox and Trent."

* * *

August gave Liverpool a defeat in the Community Shield and the lads had to restrain Joe Gomez from punching Raheem Sterling's face in after rubbing in the fact Liverpool hadn't won the Premier League in 30 years whereas Manchester City had won three years in a row "yeah? How many times are you lot Champions of Europe?" Jordan frowned, smirking when Raheem was scowling and saw Sergio Aguero shaking his head "he doesn't know when to shut his mouth" Kevin De Bruyne shook his head at James "yeah? Try putting up with it until he forced his way out to City" James was relieved when Sterling left for his old team. He'd finally had enough and had nearly snapped his neck if Jordan hadn't pulled him off the brat, yet he still claimed to 'love' Liverpool. That was what angered the team, he faked his loyalty to Liverpool and left for the temptation of earning more money whereas Philippe Coutinho left to follow his dream of playing for Barcelona and then went on loan to Bayern Munich on Leo's suggestion after he had a miserable season in La Liga. The Merseysiders still loved Phil since he had non-stopped shown his loyalty to Liverpool even when playing for Barcelona, the same went for Luis Suarez, both were former Reds and were still loved by the Reds of Merseyside since their kids supported them and they never stopped loving their ex-teammates.

Sepp and Harvey went into Diagon Alley with Alex during the break they had and were in the middle of getting their school things when Harvey heard a London accent yelling "YOU'RE BOTH DEAD TO ME!" Harvey went out of Flourish and Blotts and saw a crying Harriett 'Harry' Potter "Harry?" Her tear-stained emerald green eyes looked up at him from behind her clearly brand-new glasses "did you get new glasses?" Harry wiped her eyes under her lenses "yeah, my Aunt took me to the Opticians after I fell down the stairs and broke them" Harvey looked a little surprised "oh, please don't tell me you believed what the Weasel and Beaver said?" Harvey looked ashamedly at the hem of his old _5 Agger_ shirt "yeah, sorry" Harry shook her head "it's fine, you got to know me for me better than they ever did" Harvey helped her to her feet "what've you got for school things?" Harry shook her head "I've got my list, but i was supposed to be with _them_ " "why don't you get it with me, Alex and Sepp?" Harry looked confused "who's Alex and Sepp?" "Two of me teammates. I moved to Liverpool during the summer transfer window" Harry looked overjoyed for her friend "that reminds me, I got signed properly to Arsenal, but with the boys!" Harvey looked beyond happy for her "should've known since you're a childhood Gunner and Alex used to play for Arsenal" the penny dropped then for Harry.

"Alex, as in _Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain_?" Harvey grinned and dragged her into Flourish and Blotts "Ox, meet me best mate Harry. Harry, the Ox" Alex smiled happily at her and noticed the Arsenal shirt she was wearing "who's on the back?" "Arteta" Alex grinned "good choice, need your stuff?" Harry nodded shyly "that's Sepp, he's just moved here from Holland" Sepp gave a smile "you're not related to Ron Weasley by any chance?" Sepp grimaced "third cousin twice removed. I heard off Ginny he was spying on you" Harry nodded "yeah, after everything I've gone through with him and Hermione, they stab me in the back and proved they can't be trusted. What was Dumbledore thinking when he made them Head Boy and Girl" Harvey groaned "you've _got_ to be kidding? The Weasel and Beaver?" Alex looked confused "we'll explain on the train up, Ox" Harvey said, Alex nodded and gave Harry a hand getting her things together "there's my Uncle" Vernon Dursley was kinder in person than what Harvey was led to believe "Uncle Vernon, that's Harvey. My friend from school who plays football like me" Vernon nodded "she never shuts up about you" Harvey shrugged "I just get on with her since we share the same love of football. Oh, these are Alex and Sepp, two of my teammates and friends, they're like us as well" Alex nodded "pleased to meet you" Vernon nodded "what team?" "Liverpool, sir."

"Well done on the Champions League. Harry and Dudley begged me to take them to see you play, Harry so she could see one of her older friends, Ben Woodburn I believe he's called" "oh, so you're Woody's surrogate kid sis" Harry blushed, Ben had given her his Liverpool shirt he's worn for the game as an early birthday present since they'd won in June and her birthday wasn't until July, she wore it with pride since she had known Ben at school "I'll see you on the train, Harry" Harry waved goodbye and Alex nodded as he saw the _8 Arteta_ on her back "girl's got good taste in players" he smiled "well, should I tell you who her favourite Liverpool player is?" Harvey said "who?" "She said 'it's a toss between Gerrard, Oxlade-Chamberlain, Milner and Alonso' Ben actually agreed with her as well" Sepp lauhghed "better than Ron talking constantly talking about the Chudley Cannons" Alex grimaced as they got into his car and they were driving back to Liverpool "ugh, come on. They're the worst team in the Quidditch league. They're like in the relegation zone for us" Sepp grimaced "why do you think I support Liverpool's Liver Birds?" Harvey nodded "Liver Birds" the two supported their respective teams' Magical sport counterpart. September 1st was when they would be back at school and Liverpool were facing Burnley the day before they went back. But the Premier League were arranging how Liverpool would train up in Scotland so that Harvey and Sepp could keep up on their training and also be able to play at times with the first team, they would play the Carabo Cup and FA Cup as they were in the UK, but both boys weren't playing in the Champions League since some games would affect their schooling.

* * *

September 1st came and the boys were heading through Kings Cross with their teammates, but for once not being bothered by fans even though they loved spending time with the fans "simple disillusion charm" Virgil said, Harvey looking up at the smug smirk on the defender's face "just how..." "Not just Virg, kiddo. Hendo did as well and he's damn strong" Adam grinned, Ki-Jana was perched on Sepp's trolley with Sepp on it as well, Virgil pushing it like the father he was to the two young Dutch lads, Gini laughing at him "they have him wrapped around their little fingers" Jordan shook his head "just like Trent does with us, except he's an evil little shit" Jordan glared at the Scouse boy who gave his 'I'm-a-perfect-little-angel' look. Harvey was getting a hand from Alisson with his, Harvey didn't mind Ali was pushing his, even Ali had asked if he wanted to sit on his, him and Curtis had instantly took that offer and were both perched on top with Harvey's Liver Bird familiar Red squawking in glee beside his master "I still can't believe Harvey's got a Liver Bird. They're so rare" Trent was astounded "how so?" Dejan asked, going through the barrier with the younger boy "they're hunted for their feathers, meat and blood. It's a protected species back home 'cause of our team" there had been a student at Hogwarts before with a Liver Bird and that had been their greatest ever player of the club, Steven Gerrard. Steven had also told Dumbledore to do one when he was seventeen and Dumbledore had tried to coerce him into giving up his dreams of playing football for Liverpool, he'd tried to get him to stay in the Magical world and play Quidditch, saying it was better than the 'barbaric' sport for muggles which Steven hadn't taken well to his favourite sport being so badly insulted.

Liverpool had been given the first carriage of the train to stay in on their way up, but Harvey went off with Caoimhin to find Harry, he didn't trust Ron and Hermione not to twist the tale on how they ended their almost seven-year long friendship "Harry" the black haired girl was dragging her trunk up the train "hey" "why don't you sit with us?" Harry smiled gratefully "let me guess, they tried the 'I'm-so-sorry-but-we-had-no-choice' explanation on you?" Harvey said "yeah, and Ron insulted me getting scouted by Arsenal as 'stupid' and called football a 'pathetic and barbaric' sport" Caoimhin growled a little, his normally soft grey eyes flashing a semi-deadly green "it's fine, Caoimhin's got Leprechaun magic from one side of his family" Harry smiled "need a hand, lass?" He asked "I'm good..." "Harry, you're struggling" Caoimhin smiled. He, Harvey and Harry went back to Liverpool's carriage and Harry was surprised "um...Harvey, is your whole team here?" She asked "yeah, Kloppo suggested it. Me and Sepp are in the first with Caoimhin, Jurgen and Pep" Caoimhin hefted Harry's trunk onto the rack as the Arsenal girl looked nervous "it's fine, Harry. He's like a dad to everyone" Caoimhin said.

Harry was curious on if she would be allowed to train with her friends "can I?" Jurgen nodded "I do not see why not. You play football, yes?" Harry nodded "I recently got scouted for Arsenal and signed to the boys team" Harvey grinned "she's a tough nut, boss. Reckon she'll give Ali and Adrian a tough few saves?" Harry flushed crimson as Jurgen laughed and agreed with the boys "from what Unai has told me, I believe she will" Harry was surprised at the praise given to her by Liverpool's manager from her own. Harry was wearing the shirt Ben had given her "is that one of ours?" Pep asked "Ben gave it to me for my birthday, well, an early birthday present since I went to the final to watch you guys play, it was the one he was wearing that day" the number and name on the back was _58 Woodburn_. Ben had recently gone on loan to Oxford United and wasn't on the train with them "Sepp, what house you going in?" Harry asked "I do not know the houses. It is different from Holland" Sepp admitted "there's Gryffindor, mine and Harvey's house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Sylytherin. One of my friends is a Slytherin and he's great" Harry said "how are they sorted?" Pep asked, Harvey and Harry looked at each other "y'know, lets just tell them. Can't do much harm" Harry said, Harvey grinned "would ya believe we get sorted by a talking and singing hat?" Pep looked stunned whereas Jurgen just laughed "we're serious, it's a hat that sorts you from your personality. I reckon Sepp's gonna be a Hufflepuff" Sepp looked confused "it's fine, they get some stick from bullies who don't clearly know any different" "those people you were arguing with the other week?" Sepp asked "yeah, Ron and Hermione. I fell out with them when I learned they were spies for Dumbledore to try and control my damn life."

* * *

The team, Harvey and Harry went up to the castle in the carriages while Sepp went across the lake in the boats with the first years "aren't you a seventh year?" One asked "I am, but I am also new" "oh, where you from?" A young girl asked "Zwolle, it is in Holland" Sepp said "what's your name, I'm Lexie" that name rang a bell "Lexie Gerrard?" Lexie looked surprised "yeah, you know my Dad?" "I was signed to your Dads old team, my name is Sepp" Lexie was Steven Gerrard's second daughter and had just started Hogwarts. Sepp helped Lexie back into the boat and made sure she was dry by taking off his robe putting it around her after a lad decided to be an idiot and play fight knocking her into the lake. Sepp and the other first years went up to the castle "Sepp, I'm nervous" Lexie looked up at him "so am I" they all walked up as Sepp caught Harvey's familiar knot on the top of his head and Harry was sat beside Ki-Jana, the entire team was with the two of them at the Gryffindor table, Klopp and Lijnders at the head table with the staff. Pep was looking at him with a reassuring smile as Jurgen was talking to Professor McGonagall about something, a man with greasy hair was glaring at Harry and Harvey with the team, Hendo clearly having a go at Trent and Andy Robertson for something they had done with James, Virgil and Gini annoyed at them as well.

Professor McGonagall walked down to meet them and began the sorting ceremony going through the students' last names in alphabetical order "Gerrard, Lexie" Lexie stumbled up, still wearing Sepp's robe and sat on the stool, the hat barely touched her when it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lexie went to the yellow and black table while a lot more names went by until "van den Berg, Sepp" Sepp walked up amidst some titters about his surname and mumbles on why he wasn't wearing his robe " ** _hmm, you are from another school, Mr van den Berg. Friends with Mr Elliott and Ms Potter, I see. Lets see...hmm...a footballer like them...a love for your team...loyalty to those you love...ah, I know..._** HUFFLEPUFF!" Sepp went to where the seventh years were and smiled fondly down at Lexie "you know one of the newbies?" A black haired boy said "I do, my football teams most legendary captain's daughter" Sepp said "what's your name? I'm Justin" "Sepp van den Berg, I moved here from Holland" Justin smiled "I gathered from your accent. You seem to know Harvey, how?" "We play for Liverpool together" Justin laughed gently "Harry's the same, football mad and I hope she's got to play for Arsenal" Sepp smiled at his new friend "she did, she is on the male side" Justin looked over at Harry, who beamed happily at him "she looks like she's been crying. Know anything?" Sepp shook his head and leaned over to James "is Harry fine?" James glared at the redhead boy and bushy haired girl at the end of the seventh year's table "no, they made her cry and insulted Dejan at the same time" he growled.

"Hermione and Ron? Th-they're supposed to be her _friends_ " the girl beside Sepp said "Hannah, think back to fourth year. Where was Ron when she needed him? We ended up better friends when Ernie found her on her own and crying" Hannah nodded "and Draco felt so sorry for her. She only really had Seamus, Harvey, Draco, Ben, Rhian, Ginny, the twins and the majority of her house with the rest of us. It's just hard not to like Harry when you see how sweet she is" "don't forget about Umbridge putting her through hell for no reason" another said "right in one, Ernie. She was just being how she was raised, honest" Sepp was regaled with tales on Harry's first six years and was heartbroken when he heard how some teachers treated such a sweet girl "don't worry, she's got people who clearly care for her now" Hannah said "ah, sorry. I'm Hannah, that's Susan and that's Ernie" Sepp smiled at meeting more of Harry's friends "mine is Sepp" "you don't speak much English do you?" Susan said "a little, but not much" "we'll help you out. I'm sure Harvey and Harry will as well" Susan beamed, making Sepp smile kindly at her "thank you" he said.

* * *

After they were finished with the feast, Jordan kicking Trent under the table to shut his mouth and to tell him to knock it off messing around as Andy took care of Robbo being a moron, Dumbledore stood and made his usual announcements "we are also pleased to welcome Liverpool Football Club as two of their players attend out school and have recieved permission from our Minister to train here during their Season" Jurgen glanced at Jordan, who shook his head. Fudge didn't mind as it was inter-world interaction and more than a fair few purebloods were interested in other sports than just Quidditch, but both Jordan and Jurgen didn't trust Dumbledore after everything they had heard from Harry, Harvey and some of their friends and teachers "I don' know, lad. I honestly try my hardest to keep Albus away from Harry" Minerva had told him when she had finished sorting the students "what interest does he have in her? She is just a child" Jurgen said "I know, and he won't let her alone to be an ordinary girl and forcing her to fight her own grandfather" Minerva sighed, looking at how happy Harry was with the Liverpool boys and her actual friends.

Harry and Harvey went up to Gryffindor Tower and were cornered by Ron and Hermione "cough up every knut you have" Ron sneered, Harvey smirked and knew who was walking up behind them "VIRGIL!" Ron looked _beyond scared_ as he saw the 6ft 4 form of Virgil van Dijk behind Harvey and Harry "you were doing something?" The Dutchman glared "she has to pay to get into the Tower" Hermione managed to get out, trying to muster some bravado, Virgil looked unimpressed "I think, you two are abusing your authority. Little wonder why Harry fell out with you" Virgil's glare sent Ron scurrying and Hermione sent Harry a filthy look before going to the Tower herself "Gin, what's the password?" Ginny turned and smiled "hey Harvey, Harry, who's Mr Tall, dark and Handsome?" Virgil rumbled a soft laugh "Virgil, and I'm married, sweetheart" Ginny shrugged "still, you're a looker" "Ginny, stop flirting with our defender!" Harvey said "oh, sorry. It's **_Fortuna favet fortibus_** " the Fat Lady smiled an dswung open "wanna see Gryffindor Tower, Virgil?" Virgil nodded "since Hendo asked me to make sure you two got to bed without any trouble. He, Millie and Gini can handle the lads" he said.

Gryffindor Tower was in a right state when Harvey and Harry got in with Virgil behind them "Lavender, what's going on?" "It's Ron and Hermione, they're trying to impose Martial Law on us" Lavender Brown looked upset "I told you he's no good for you, Lavender. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating on you the whole time he was dating you" Harry shook her head "Colin, can you get Professor McGonagall?" Harry whispered to the sixth year, Colin and his brother went to get their Head of House while Harry and Harvey distracted Ron and Hermione long enough for McGonagall to come "what is going on in here?" The Transfiguration Professor demanded "they're abusing their authority, Professor McGonagall. They were saying now they're Head Boy and Girl, what they said is Law now" McGonagall looked as though she was about to blow a fuse "I _knew_ you both were untrustworthy, especially when I learned a truth about your friendship with Miss Potter" Harry stood beside Virgil, who had reassuring arms around both her and Harvey "they threatened us with him, Professor" Virgil shook his head "with respect, Professor, they didn't. Those two decided to force Harry to give them every bit of money she had as a supposed 'toll' so she could go to bed. Harvey and her have to be up early tomorrow for training" he calmly explained "well, I will be having a strong word with Professor Dumbledore about your abuse of authority in little over twenty-four hours after you have been given it!" Ron and Hermione were led to Professor Dumbledore's office with McGonagall "I'll see you in the morning" Harry said as she went up to the Girls dormitory "night Virg. Where you sleeping?" Harvey asked "we've got quarters here in Gryffindor Tower, Kloppo's just sorting out some training for Harry with Emery as of the moment" Virgil said, stifling a yawn "I need to call Raike before I go to bed anyway, I always say night to the kids" Harvey yawned and climbed up the stairs to head off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took off the Hermione Granger bashing tag due to how I've planned her character in the second chapter. I will explain in more detail in later chapters how and what Ron and Dumbledore did to her to turn her against her best friends


End file.
